


One shots

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I mean there's only two at the moment but I'll add more.1. John Stones/Kyle Walker2. Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer





	1. Chapter 1

He ****didn't realise what had happened at first, he was too busy focusing on his own game to realise what had gone on on the other side of the pitch, however when the whistle blew, he was knocked out of the realm he was in and looked around.

He looked around aimlessly before realising that someone was on the floor, and everyone else was running towards them. 

He ran over too, not really understanding what had happened. It wasn't until he got closer that he realised it was John who was lying on the floor, blood coming out of his head. 

Kyle instantly sprinted over, he pushed past Maguire and Sterling before kneeling down beside him.

John was unconscious, blood was trickling from a cut at the top of his head and his skin was pale and sweaty. 

Soon after, the medics came over and moved Kyle aside, however Kyle continued to watch intently, even after most people had gone back to their positions. 

It didn't take long for Harry to come over and tell him to get a move on, he nodded, however he wasn't really listening, he was just worried about John. 

He slowly walked back into his position as Stones was carried off the pitch via stretcher. The ref blew his whistle and the match continued. 

After the match, Kyle didn't really care about the result, he just wanted to know if John was okay. He went straight to the medic room to see him.

When he walked in, John was sat up staring into space. However, as he saw Kyle, he looked down and smiled. 

"You scared me" Kyle admitted, sitting down on the side of the bed John was sat on.

John chuckled and held onto Kyle's hand.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked, looking at the bandage around John's head, "You look like a mummy by the way"

John rolled his eyes, "Jeez, thanks" He smiled, "And yeah, it hurts"

Kyle nodded and stayed silent for a while. The silence wasn't awkward, however it was unneeded, so Kyle spoke up again.

"What actually happened? I wasn't watching" Kyle admitted.

"Um..." John pondered, "I went to go win a header, and my head collided with someone else's, I dont remember who though. All I remember is waking up in here." John shrugged, though smiling still. 

Kyle moved his hand away, making John let go. He stood up, said his goodbyes before going to shower. 

After his shower, he made his way back to the bus. He looked along all the seats, and when he found John, sat next to him. 

John was staring at the window, watching the world go by, completely unaware that Kyle had sat next to him. 

"Boo" Kyle whispered in attempt to catch John's attention. John chuckled and turned to Kyle.

"How'd the match go?" He asked.

"We drew, quite boring really" Kyle admitted, "You were probably the most interesting thing that happened" Kyle joked.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing" John replied, resting his injured head on Kyle's shoulder. 

"I'm guessing that head of yours needs looking after" Kyle smiled, wrapping his arm around John.

"Mm hmm" John mumbled a reply before closing his eyes. 

"You're not gonna fell asleep on my are you?" Kyle questioned. 

"No, I just feel lightheaded" John mumbled softly. Kyle nodded before kissing the top of John's head. 

"I love you" Kyle spoke softly.

"I love you too" Johm muttered in reply. Kyle decided to shut up and let John fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Meyer/Leon Goretzka
> 
> Max gets scared by the thunder.

"I've missed you" Leon admitted, allowing Max to snuggle up to him.

"I've missed you too" Max smiled, burying his head against Leon's chest. They stayed in that position for a while before Leon stretched.

"You enjoying it at Palace?" Leon asked. Max sighed and looked up at Leon.

"I guess." He replied bluntly. "What about you? How's Bayern?" 

"It's alright actually" Leon replied, trying not to make Max jealous.

Max smiled and kissed Leon gently before resting his head on Leon's chest. 

"I prefer it to being at Schalke though" Max added a while later.

"Of course you do" Leon smiled, "I know how much you hated it there"

"I wouldn't exactly say I hated it" Max replied. "I just... didn't like it" 

Leon nodded and wrapped his arms around Max's tiny frame. Max closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. 

However, a loud clap was heard outside that awoke Max swiftly. He looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down.

"Oh no" Max panicked slightly.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked. Max squealed as the wind began to howl. Leon chuckled and held onto Max tightly.

"You're not actually scared of storms are you?" Leon questioned as another clap of thunder was heard. Max jumped out of his skin.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Max had a legitimate reason to be scared of storms. Something in his past had triggered it, and ever since he's been terrified of them. 

"Max chill, it's fine" Leon soothed.

"N... no it's not" Max stuttered, sniffling slightly. 

"Yeah it is, were inside in the warmth, what more could you want?" Leon asked, feeling confused.

Max shook his head and turned around to face Leon. 

"People could be dying out there" Max whimpered. 

"Don't be ridiculous" Leon scoffed.

"My mum almost died out there!" Max argued, tears welling in his eyes.

"Max..." Leon started, slightly taken aback by that statement. "Max... you're okay. I promise" Leon kissed Max gently on the lips before grabbing hold of his hands. 

"I'm sorry Leon. This is stupid" Max whimpered when the wind began picking up again.

"Oh come on Max, just ignore it, please" Leon pleaded, lying down. Max laid down next to him and cuddled up close. Leon noticed he was shaking and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.  

"You're safe here with me, I won't let you get hurt" Leon spoke gently, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Max sniffled, the thunder clapped again, making him jump out of his skin. Leon awhed and spoke up again.

"Just ignore it darling, it's not going to hurt you in here. I'll protect you" Leon spoke gently. Max nodded, however still feeling unsafe.

"Thank you Leon" Max whispered, his voice slightly hitched.

"It's okay" Leon smiled, holding onto Max tightly and falling asleep.


End file.
